Hidden Knowledge
by Rocky Pan
Summary: A series of one shots about what Peter thinks about, his wonderings and ponderings. Based off the characters in the Disney movies both the first and the sequel. I might do other characters too if it is popular or I am bored. PLEASE R&R!
1. Peter: The Hero Inside

Everybody loves me.  
I mean don't they?  
What's not to like?  
I'm funny and strong and a hero.  
I am a hero right?  
I saved Wendy, and the lost boys.  
I saved Tinker Bell.  
Or did she save me?  
No I must have saved her.  
I didn't leave her, so I saved her.  
After she saved me, but I saved her.  
What is a hero?

Wendy used to tell stories about heroes.  
I would sit on the windowsill just out of her sight and listen to her.  
I remember my favorite story.  
I never told anyone it was my favorite, but it was.  
It was one of the few that wasn't about me.  
I never told it to the Lost Boys.  
It was for me alone.  
It was about a man (I wasn't too keen on that) named Robin Hood.  
Even though he was a grown up he was a hero.  
He was a protector and a provider.  
A really good friend.  
He rescued those captured by the evil prince John, who reminded me of Hook.  
He didn't care if he got captured in the process as long as he saved the innocent.  
He stole things too.  
That doesn't seem very heroic, but it was for a good reason.  
It is like how I steal the treasure from Captain Hook.  
Robin Hood stole the gold from the prince to give to the poor people he protected because the prince kept taking away their money.  
I don't know why a prince would take money but I'm sure he didn't need it.  
The villagers loved Robin Hood because he was kind and nice.  
Wendy said he was selfless.  
I don't know what that means but it sounds good.  
And if Robin Hood is selfless maybe I should be too.  
If only I knew what that meant.  
I never got the chance to ask her before she left to grow up.

I am a hero, I save people, but could it be possible that I need to be better?  
I always think I'm the best, everyone else must think so too, but maybe I could be better than best.  
Wendy told about other heroes too.  
She told stories about Cinderella and her Prince Charming, but I didn't see how he was much of a hero.  
He just sent someone to look for the slipper's owner, he never saved Cinderella.  
Unless you count taking her away from her evil step-mother.  
I suppose that was saving her a bit.

Wendy also talked about Beauty and the Beast.  
In that story Belle was the hero.  
She saved the Beast.  
I guess girls can be heroes too.

Tinker Bell was a hero for me.  
I can't tell anyone though because then I might not be a hero.  
If I am not a hero then the Lost Boys might not like me.  
They may leave me and the Indians wouldn't talk to me and Captain Hook wouldn't be afraid of me.  
Too bad she can't know she was my hero.  
She's saved me twice actually.

The second time was when Jane was here.  
I had to save Jane at the beginning after Hook captured her.  
(Of course I didn't know it was Jane.)  
I thought he had taken Wendy.  
I wasn't going to let him take Wendy again.  
I'd already lost her too many times.

So I saved her, I dove in after her.  
I could have died, that octopus wasn't my friend like the crocodile was.  
I didn't care though, I was going to save Wendy.  
Tinker Bell came after me, apparently she wasn't going to lose me either.  
We saved Wendy and got a laugh in too.  
That octopus liked the captain.

When I opened the bag I wasn't expecting a punch.  
She punched hard.  
Wendy never punched.  
It wasn't Wendy.  
But it was almost as good, Jane was spunky.  
I liked her, but she was too grown up.  
I had to teach her how to have fun.  
She didn't want that.  
We fought.  
Jane yelled at Tinker Bell when she tried to stick up for me.  
She hurt Tinker Bell.  
I was mad at her but I had to save Tinker Bell.  
I'm a hero, that's what I do.  
I made her a lost girl, even though the others weren't so happy about it.  
Then she betrayed us.

As I hung on the rope and anchor I remembered the story of Robin Hood.  
I wanted to be a hero.  
I told Hook to let the Lost Boys go.  
I didn't get the answer I wanted.  
I told the boys to be strong.  
I walked to the edge of the plank.  
I was going to be a hero if it killed me.  
But I didn't get my chance.

Jane was there with Tinker Bell alive and well.  
I watched them fight the pirates and free the Lost Boys.  
They could have left without me.  
But Jane was a hero.

She risked her life to take the key that would free me.  
She flew.  
She saved me.  
Wendy was nice but she never saved me, maybe Jane was the better one.  
Then Hook swung in, captured Jane.  
But I wasn't going to lose her again.  
She was my hero and I was hers.  
And Tinker Bell saved us both.  
I took Jane home.

She was happy with her family.  
Then I saw someone I never thought I would see again.  
Wendy had changed.  
She had grown.  
I was upset, I missed her, even if she never saved me I think she was a hero too.  
Maybe heroes don't always have to save people, maybe, like Robin Hood, they just had to be a friend.  
She was my friend, and she could still fly.  
I wanted to take her away again, to take her back to Neverland, but I let her go.  
I forgot to ask her what selfless meant.  
But I think I know now.  
Heroes are selfless because they want others to be happy safe and cared for more than they want that for themselves.  
Jane, Tinker Bell and Wendy are all heroes.  
Maybe, just maybe I am a hero too.  
But I can always be better.

* * *

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading! I just put this together when i was bored and decided to post it! If you want me to do another one of Peter or even of any other character from Neverland just tell me in a comment or PM. I'm open to anyone, even the crocodile if you really want. If you want me to do smething like this with other Disney characters not from Peter Pan just message me and i might do them! I'm pretty open to anything. Thanks!**


	2. Peter: What's a Friend?

**another short thinking in Peter's head. this time, what are friends and why are they important. also these shorts dont follow a timeline so this may have happened before the last one. the only thing they follow is teh timeline of hte Disney movies and they are all after the sequel.**

**PLEASE R&R with ideas for subject Peter or any other character could think about or just if you want another character. also if you just wanna talk to me! im friendly and i dont bite :) thanks!**

* * *

How many friends are you allowed to have?  
I think you aren't supposed to have too many.  
Hook says friends are weakness.  
So you shouldn't have a lot.  
That makes sense.  
You don't want things that make you weak.  
I don't want to be weak.  
I'm not weak.  
So I must not have many friends.

Lets do a head count.  
Tinker Bell.  
She must be my friend.  
We call each other friends.  
That's one.  
Tigerlily.  
Can she be my friend?  
Can girls be friends?  
Yes.  
Tinker Bell is my friend so girls can be friends.  
I think Tigerlily is my friend.  
I want her to be if she isn't.  
So then that's two.  
The Lost Boys.  
There are many of them.  
Slightly, Nibs, Tootles, Cubby, The Twins.  
Maybe I should count them all as one.  
I shall.  
Three.  
Anyone else?  
Wendy.  
She grew up.  
But she is still my friend.  
Four.  
Jane.  
I haven't see her in a while.  
Jane.  
Five.

I think that is too many.  
Am I weak?  
Does five make me weak?  
Can I count Wendy and Jane as one?  
Four.  
Four sounds better.  
It is less.  
I am stronger.

What about the mermaids?  
They aren't really friends.  
They just like me.  
They won't count.  
Captain Hook doesn't count.  
Rivals aren't friends.  
Mr. Smee isn't a friend.  
He is nice I suppose but he is still a bad guy.

Still four.  
I like four.  
That's not a lot.  
So I am strong.

How many friends does Captain Hook have?  
I don't think his pirates are his friends.  
Maybe Mr. Smee.  
Maybe.  
So he might have one.  
But I have four.  
But I am stronger than him.  
He must have more friends.

Unless he was lying.  
He does that a lot.  
Maybe friends aren't weaknesses.  
Maybe they are strengths.  
But then four isn't enough.  
Wendy and Jane could each be one.  
Five.  
All the Lost Boys should be separate.  
Even The Twins.  
Ten.  
The Indian Chief is my friend.  
Eleven.  
The mermaids.  
There are six of them.  
Seventeen.  
John and Michael.  
I remember them.  
Nineteen.  
My shadow.  
He usually is my friend.  
Twenty.  
I think that is a lot.

I have twenty strengths and Hook has maybe one.  
I am stronger.  
Friends make me stronger.


	3. Peter: A Really Big Word

**A/N: hey i know people are reading this i can see the traffic. so come on guys please comment! REVIEW I BEG YOU! i really need the the positive or even negative critiques to feel like any of this means anything. -sigh- anyways this chapter is Peter thinking about Compassion. my mom suggested the idea and i liked it so i wrote this out. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!**

* * *

Compassion.  
That is a big word you know.  
I don't like big words.  
Wendy talked about compassion once.  
She told me she wished I had it.  
Do I want it?  
I think I do.  
Except I don't know what it is.

It must be something good.  
Something I can get.  
But I don't have yet.  
Maybe it is big.  
Because it is a big word.

Maybe it is a present.  
I like presents. Usually.  
Not Hook's presents.  
Never mind.

How big could it be?  
Perhaps it is as big as an elephant.  
Com-pas-sion.  
El-e-phant.  
They are the same in length.  
So they should be the same in size.  
But no.  
Pe-ter Pan.  
Tink-er Bell.  
We aren't the same size.  
Never mind.

Maybe it is not that big.  
It could be a small present too.  
I like all sizes.  
Some of the best presents are small.  
Like Tinker Bell.  
Well she wasn't a present.  
But if I wrapped her in a bow she would be a great tiny present.  
I might do that.  
She probably wouldn't like it.  
She would yell.  
A lot.  
Never mind.

Wendy always said I needed some, but she never offered to give me any.  
I wonder if Wendy had compassion.  
Could she still have some now?  
Why wouldn't she share?  
She was good at sharing, considering her brothers.  
Did she give any to her brothers?  
I don't remember them ever mentioning it.  
Maybe she gave some compassion to Jane.  
Maybe only girls have it.  
But why would she want me to have it if it was only for girls?  
Never mind.

So it must be for girls and boys.  
Maybe it's for grown ups.  
Eww.  
She was growing up.  
Jane used to act like a grown up too.  
Wendy wanted to take The Boys and me back with her.  
She wanted us to grow up.  
No.  
She let them choose not to stay.  
She wasn't mad at them, or me.  
She didn't really want me to grow up.  
She wouldn't tell me to have something grown up.  
Would she?  
Never mind.

Compassion.  
How would you acquire it?  
Maybe you have to take it from someone.  
Wendy didn't like me taking things that weren't mine though.  
Never mind.

Well if you can't take it, but I have to have it, how else can I get it?  
Maybe I need to do something.  
Wendy did a lot of things.  
She did nice things.  
Is that compassion?  
Doing nice things?  
I do nice things.  
Sometimes.  
But she said I still needed compassion.  
Never mind.

She told me that when we fought.  
We didn't fight a lot.  
But that time she had done something I hate.  
She told me I was wrong.  
After I was going to punish Slightly for not coming immediately when I called attention.  
I was going to banish him.  
She wouldn't let me.  
She said I was wrong.  
That I needed compassion.  
What is that!  
It's not fair.  
Wendy shouldn't tell me words I don't know.

Still, what did she do?  
She hugged Slightly.  
She told him it was okay.  
She was being a mother.  
Maybe compassion is like being a mother.  
I don't want to be a mother.  
Never mind.

Wait, never mind my never mind.  
What is a mother like?  
Kind.  
Caring.  
They do the right thing.  
They are nice.  
Even when you are in trouble.

Wendy was nice to me, even after she told me I was wrong.  
She was nice to me again after she comforted Slightly.  
Comfort.  
He didn't deserve it.  
She gave him comfort anyways.  
She said I was wrong.  
She was still nice to me.  
Slightly was wrong when he was late.  
Wendy wanted me to show him compassion.  
I should have been nice to him.  
Even though he didn't deserve it.

That's compassion.  
Isn't it?  
Being like a mother.  
Being nice even if someone doesn't deserve it.  
Compassion.  
I think I can have it.  
It may not be easy, but still.  
Compassion.  
It's not really that big of a word.


	4. Peter: It's Not Fair

**Thank you Bra-Kayla Luver4eva for being my first reviewer! you are awesome! everyone she is awesome! anyways! everyone else you should REVIEW too because then you will get a cool shoutout yay. **

**on a differnt note, this chapter is about fairness. enjoy! and review and suggest ideas for future chapters!**

* * *

It's not fair.  
I hear that a lot.  
If Slightly is caught by an Indian during one of our hunts before he can make up a plan.  
It is not fair.  
If Cubby ate the last piece of fruit in the bowl.  
The twins scream it is not fair.  
When I beat the pirates effortlessly they mumble to their captain.  
It is not fair.

So what is "it"?  
And why is "it" not fair.  
What is fair?  
I think I understand fairness.  
Fairness is when everyone gets what they should.  
Everyone is equal.  
That is fairness.

So that's not my question exactly.  
How should I put it?  
Hmm.  
Why is it so important to be equal?  
Why is it so important for something to be fair?  
Or for something to not be not fair?

If someone has one thing more than someone else why is that so bad?  
I mean I have better fighting skills than every pirate in Neverland.  
That is not fair I guess.  
But I don't think that is a bad thing.  
To me, it is fair if I beat the pirates.  
They probably don't like that though.

Still it's not fair to me when they catch me.  
(That's not very often.)  
But I'm sure they feel that is fair.

But why does that matter?  
I mean, it's just how it is.  
I am better.  
They aren't.  
That is how it should be.  
It's not fair.  
But that isn't bad.  
Is it?  
I don't think so.

So fairness isn't important.  
But then why does everyone make such a big deal over it?  
If it doesn't matter then why does anyone care?  
I don't care.  
I don't think I care.  
Do I care?  
No.  
Because that it just how things are, not fair.

But wait.  
That's not right.  
Everything should be fair.  
Otherwise someone is cheating.  
I don't like cheating.  
I have made things fair before.  
I fought with Hook without flying.  
That was fair.  
He called me a coward.  
I'm not a coward.  
So I made it fair.  
And I won.  
Fairly.

So how can everything not be fair?  
Is someone cheating?  
Is everyone cheating?  
Cheaters never prosper.  
Hook said that once.  
I don't know what it means but I think it is important.  
He said it importantly.  
(Not that I listen to him often.)  
I think prosper means do good.  
Because I heard Smee mumble behind Hook after he said that.  
Smee said they never prosper.  
And the pirates never do good.  
So it should be: cheaters never do good.  
Which is true.

But if everyone is cheating, because everything isn't fair, then is everything and everyone not doing good.  
I feel like I am doing good.  
I'm sure the Lost Boys think they are doing good.  
Captain Hook may not think he is doing very good but he is never doing good so that's normal.  
Still, why is it so important to be fair?

Can something be good and not be fair.  
Yes.  
I can fight better than pirates.  
Can something be fair and not good?  
Yes.  
Fighting Hook without flying.  
Can something be fair and good.  
Yes. Every Lost Boy getting enough to eat.  
Can something be not fair and not good?  
Yes.  
Cubby eating all the food.

Wait.  
But to Cubby that is good.  
I'm confused.  
(I don't get confused often.)  
This isn't fair.  
It's not fair for me to be confused.  
It's not fair I don't understand fairness.  
Fairness isn't fair.  
I don't like fairness.

No.  
I can't give up.  
I will figure this out.  
Fairness.  
I still don't like it.  
But I will understand it.  
What does fairness mean and why is it so important?  
What's it mean?

Good.  
Bad.  
Good and bad.  
Maybe fairness is not something that has just one meaning.  
Something can be fair to one person and not fair to another.  
Good to one and not good to another.  
So why is it important. I don't know.  
(I don't don't know things often.)

It's not important really.  
Fairness is different to different people.  
My fair isn't Hook's fair.  
So really it's not all that important.  
Nothing can be fair for everyone.  
So why worry about it?  
It will probably just make you grumpy and grown up like Captain Hook.  
Eww.  
Now that's not fair.


	5. Tic-Toc: Crocodile Tears

**hey ya'll! i have a new chapter and *le gasp* it is not about Peter! ohmygoodness i know right. well here is a quick explanation: my cousin Linkette Who thought i should actually write a Tic-Toc (the Croc) point of view story that i had mentioned in the first chapter author note. so i considered the idea and came up with this. think of it as a little april fools joke, three days late i know but live with it. so enjoy this! **

**as always R&R please please please!**

**oh and just so you know, i imagined him having a british accent so that is the style i wrote it in. like a grumpy old british guy. idk... anyways have fun!**

* * *

Is it too much to ask for a bite to eat?  
Just a morsel.  
Why is it so hard to get a meal once in a while?  
I am a 700 pound, meat eating, low crawling reptile.  
I have to eat too chap!  
You can eat a biscuit and be satisfied for a good while.  
But I need a whole bloody deer to hold me over an hour.

But do I get a deer?  
Of course not!  
Because that blasted clock I swallowed alerts every animal in Neverland that I am around.  
But do I really want a deer?  
Of course not!  
Well maybe a tad.  
But not really.

I could go for a mermaid once in a while.  
They are like a fish mixed with a damsel in distress.  
Delicious.  
Or so I've heard.  
I've never actually had one.  
You know why?  
THAT BLASTED CLOCK!

Not that I REALLY want them either.  
No I have my eyes set on another soul.  
I've already had a taste and I rather enjoyed it.  
Enjoyed it so much I have been on his tail ever since.  
Not that he has a tail but you know what I mean.

I wish he wasn't such a good swimmer.  
I don't understand why he can swim so well with a load of curved metal for a hand.  
Doesn't really make sense to me but I never really understood humans anyways.

That Peter fellow though, I do believe we are on the same side.  
He wants me to have a taste as much as I want one.  
We have a mutual agreement I presume.  
I don't eat him and he tries to feed me.  
Emphasize on tries.  
He isn't very good at actually getting the bloody captain into the water.  
And when he does, the blasted pirate swims so fast I can't keep up.

So here I am.  
Hungry.  
Desperately hungry.  
I can barely catch a fish for goodness sakes!  
That blasted clock.

I have tried to get rid of it, I really have.  
Once when I did get a bit of the ole captain in my jaws he escaped with the clock.  
I was thrilled.  
Not that he had escaped so much as the noise maker was gone.  
For a few seconds there was silence in my stomach.  
It was true bliss I tell you.

But then the darned human threw it back.  
Of course he threw the contraption of evil back into my mouth.  
After all it is not like it would do the chap any good if I was a silent predator.  
Then I might actually catch him.  
And we can't possibly have that.

So I gave up.  
I really did.  
I left that cursed land of Never.  
I hear a new creature popped up to bug the poor pirate.  
Good luck to him.  
That ole codfish is as slippery as an eel.  
And not worth my time.  
Even if he is really all that will stop this darned hunger of mine.

Perhaps I will return and try again.  
I'm sure he wouldn't mind.  
And the Flying Boy is sure to enjoy my companionship again.  
Perhaps I will return.  
Perhaps.  
If I could only get a morsel of meat.  
And regurgitate this blasted clock.  
Perhaps.


	6. Peter: Stuff I Hate

**sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with school and stuff. but heres a new chapter yay! weare back to Peter, I just feel more comfortable with him than with the croc, although that was fun. thanks for the reviews! keep R&R please! offer suggestions cause its hard to come up with this stuff! anyways enjoy!**

* * *

You know what I hate?  
I mean really hate.  
I don't hate many things.  
I hate Hook.  
But that's a given.  
And not what I was gonna talk about.

So do you know what else I hate?  
Grown ups.  
But that's also not what I want to talk about.

So what else else I hate?  
Girls that talk too much.  
And when my shadow comes off.  
And when people don't tell stories about me.  
And when Tinker Bell goes and gets herself caught.  
And when people leave to grow up.  
I hate that a lot.

Ok so maybe I hate a lot of things.  
But none of that is what I was going to talk about.  
Although I guess I did talk about them.  
So nevermind.

But what I really hate, almost as much as all of that other stuff is:  
Doubt.  
You know why I hate doubt?  
It stops people from taking chances.  
And taking chances is fun.  
Anyone who says different has doubt.  
And they are boring and grown-up.

Doubt is just like being afraid.  
Except its worse.  
It's being afraid of yourself.  
How can you be afraid of yourself?  
What if you are wrong you say.  
Who cares!  
How do you know you will do something wrong if you never take the chance?  
It doesn't make sense to me.

If you do something and you are sure in yourself then who's to say you are doing it wrong?  
Anyone who says you are wrong is wrong.  
And probably a grown up.  
Because they spoil all the fun.

I don't allow doubt.  
None of my Lost Boys can have doubt.  
I'm still working on Cubby.  
But they will all be fearless.  
Like me.

That's the only way you can beat the pirates after all.  
You need to be fearless.  
Because the truth is that they are grown ups.  
They are strong and ruthless.  
And bigger than you.  
You are just a kid.  
You shouldn't be able to beat them.  
Not when they are twice your height and strength.  
But you can beat them.  
Because you have something they don't.  
Fearlessness.

The pirates see you.  
See you flash a cocky smile their way.  
They see you point your dagger at them.  
Silently challenging them.  
You are fearless.

They see the fire in your eyes.  
The wild fire that can only come from being a child forever.  
They doubt.

They suddenly think, what if I can't do this?  
What if this kid, (This brilliant kid) Can beat me?  
What if he is stronger?  
What if I am not strong enough.

That's when you win.  
Before the fight even has started.  
You have won.  
They doubt.  
You can see it.  
Their eyes grow hollow in fear.  
Fear in themselves.  
They doubt.  
You won.  
Your fire meets their hollow.  
You won.

Before you clash weapons, before blocking any attack.  
Once they have doubted, you can beat them.  
But only as long as you stay fearless.  
If they see any doubt, and they will find it if you have it, then you will lose.  
Never doubt.  
Doubt makes you lose.

That's why I hate doubt.  
I hate Hook but I can't beat him if I doubt.  
I need to be fearless.  
Fearless.  
Doubtless.

Even if I'm scared.  
I must be fearless.  
I must win.  
Or I will doubt.  
I hate doubt


	7. Peter: Gotta Like Yourself

**hey I'm back yay! once again Peter considers something that maybe is a little different. his constant conversations with himself. interesting. anyways enjoy this part leave any suggestions for future stories in a PM or a comment thanks!**

**please R&R!**

* * *

Is it weird?  
To talk to myself?  
To consider myself as a friend.  
Someone to talk to.  
I mean I am pretty amazing.  
A great friend.  
I'm sure everyone would agree with that.  
But am I a great friend to myself?  
I would think so.  
I like myself.

I heard this once.  
It's a saying on the mainland.  
I think.  
You can't love others if you don't love yourself.  
But you see there's a problem.  
Love is a grown up thing.  
I don't love.  
So I can't use the saying.  
Unless I change it.  
Lets do that.

You can't like others if you don't like yourself.  
There.  
Well I like myself.  
So I can like others.  
That's good.  
And if I like others then I must like myself.  
So it wouldn't be bad for me to be friends with myself.  
If I am friends with others I like them.  
So if I like myself I am friends with myself.  
Right?  
I feel like I'm going in circles.  
Lets back up a bit.

I talk to myself.  
Why?  
Well the Lost Boys are fun.  
They are usually good hunters and trackers.  
Good boys.  
But they are my boys.  
They listen to me.  
I am the leader.  
A leader can't ask his followers questions.  
Can he?  
No.  
Because then he would look weak in front of them for not understanding something.  
So I can't talk to them about the things I talk to myself about.

And Tink?  
Well, she's different.  
She's a girl.  
But besides that.  
She's a fairy.  
Fairies are great talkers.  
They talk a lot.  
I mean a lot.

Anyways they are great listeners too if you shut them up.  
But they are also loose lips.  
Loose lips sink ships.  
That's another one of those mainland sayings.  
Don't quite understand that one.  
Personally I think holes sink ships.  
But whatever.

Basically fairies will tell everything you tell them to someone else.  
Not always though.  
Usually they are great at secret keeping.  
But if they are mad.  
Tink gets mad a lot.  
Usually at me.  
When they are mad they will tell everything about you to anyone who will listen.  
So I can't talk to Tink.  
That doesn't leave many others.

The mermaids are gossips big time.  
Plus they admire me.  
They love my stories about how I fight and beat Hook.  
I wouldn't want them thinking I don't absolutely have something covered.

The chief is a grown up.  
A nice grown up.  
But still a grown up.  
I can't talk to him too much.  
His grown-upness might wear off on me.  
That'd be bad.

Tiger Lily is the best listener.  
She never talks.  
But then she couldn't answer my questions.  
So she's useless in this.  
So that's why I can only talk to myself.  
No one else works.

I wish there was someone.  
Someone who wouldn't tell everything.  
But someone that would give me the answers.  
Can you give me the answers?  
No?  
That's right, it's just me.

Talking to myself is nice mostly.  
I can figure many things out on my own.  
I like that.  
But there are a few things I won't even talk to myself about.  
I don't like that.  
But I know I won't have any answers for them.  
So I won't ever talk to myself about them.

Perhaps that is for the best.  
After all if you can't trust yourself with something, then who can you trust?  
No one I suppose.  
No one.


	8. Peter: Bad Guys

**For everyone who has given me reviews thank you so much! I am very grateful and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my writing. **  
**Anyways here is the new chapter. It is very short because I am running out of ideas. yeah sorry about that. I will work hard to give you longer chapters but school is starting soon and I will probably be swamped. still enjoy and review please. :) that's all.**

* * *

So I am the good guy.  
And Captain Hook is the bad guy.  
That's correct right?  
I've discussed that before.  
I am the hero.  
Hopefully.  
And he is not.  
The hero I mean.  
He is the villain.  
The one everyone hates.  
No one likes him.  
Everyone likes me.  
No one hates me.  
Except him.  
He hates me.  
But that's cause he is the bad guy.  
And I'm not.

Why does he have to be the bad guy?  
Is it because smells?  
He smells pretty bad.  
Maybe.  
Is it because he is a pirate?  
More maybe.  
But he's a bad pirate.  
He doesn't kill very often.  
Except you know, his own crew.  
I don't think that is how that works.  
Less maybe.

Is it because he has a creepy face?  
His mustache freaks me out.  
It's too pointy.  
Like a sword.  
On his face.  
More maybe.  
But he cries a lot and so his face gets less creepy and more sad.  
Less maybe.

Ok so if its not what he looks like that makes him evil then what is it?  
Could it be that he acts evil?  
What are evil things he does?  
Well he tries to kill me.  
Tries.  
But I try to kill him.  
Sorta.

He kidnaps people.  
Takes them away from their home.  
Like how he stole Jane from her house.  
I took Wendy and her brothers from her house, but they willingly came.  
With a little persuasion.  
Anyways that's not important.

He only cares about himself.  
I am nothing like that.  
I am perfect.  
I care about others.  
Like the Lost Boys.  
And Tinker Bell.  
And Wendy.  
Jane.  
Tiger Lily.  
I care about others.  
Usually.

Am I a bad guy?  
Captain Hook and I are very similar.  
Does that mean I am a bad guy?  
Or is he a good guy?  
I'm confused.  
I don't get confused often.  
Well actually, I do.  
A lot lately.

I save people remember?  
I am a hero.  
I learned that a long time ago.  
So that makes me a good guy.  
But does that have to make Hook a bad guy?  
Can Hook become a good guy?  
I don't think so.  
But who knows.

Maybe saving people is actually what bad guys do.  
Maybe good guys kidnap people.  
Who's to say what is good and what is bad?  
Anything can be good or bad if you say so.  
That's dangerous though.  
Someone has to say what is good and what isn't.  
Otherwise people will fight.

If Cubby thought eating The Twins' food was good but the twins said it was wrong who would be right?  
They would both be right.  
But then neither should have an issue.  
But they do have issues.  
So someone must be right.

I will stay with what I know is good.  
Like saving people.  
And the captain will remain doing what he thinks is bad.|  
What I think is bad.  
What everyone thinks is bad.


End file.
